Hope On The Rocks/Issue 132
This is Issue 132 of Hope On The Rocks, entitled "I Will Not Give Up". This issue is Doug-centric. 1006, I Will Not Give Up I am not sure what I think about Garrett, to be honest. I didn’t really know any of the people, whom’s deaths he caused. So why would I care? He saved Miles from that crazy schizo, so I think he’s good. That’s what I am going to say. He’s good. At this moment, I am playing cards with him. We’re sitting around the bonfire, everybody else either scavening on the forrest, or working on the helicopter. I’d like to get away as soon as possible. Should probably help with the helicopter, but I will let the younger people do that. “Why aren’t you helping with the helicopter?” I ask Garrett. “Oh, I am.” Garrett explains and plays a king. “Just taking a break.” “Good.” I say. “I’d like to get off this rock.” “Yeah, I didn’t want to at first, but now it seems like our best option.” Garrett says. “With Geary gone and all.” I nod, agreeing. We play for a little while, not talking about anything in particular. Then Garrett asks me “How’s Kristen?” I can’t answer that. My daughter wants to die. How do you explain that? “I don’t think she’s that good.” I say. “She’s been...” “Dad?” Kristen then interrupts. I turn my head to see my daughter standing, looking at me, small glimpses towards Garrett. Garrett gets up and pats me on the shoulder. He then leaves, leaving me alone with my daugther. “I thought you were watching Ridley?” I say, getting up too. Kristen rubs her arm as she says “I don’t want to live, dad.” She really doesn’t, but I can’t just approve her death. I don’t want her to die. She’s my daughter. I can’t loose her. “Kristen, listen...” I try to say, but is interrupted. “No, dad.” She says. “I don’t want to live. I have nothing to live for. The only reason I’m still here is because of you.” I take a deep breath and proceed to speak. However, Kristen interrupts again. “I just want to be with Jamie and mom, dad.” She says. “Why don’t you just come with me?” “I am not giving up, Kristen.” I explain, but finally accept that Kristen has given up. I understand. “I am going to do it no matter what.” She says. “But it would be really nice if you would... do it.” Taking myself to my head, I try to speak. But I can’t. My daughter just asked me to kill her, it’s a little difficult for me to handle. “Please.” She pleads, and I eventually decide to do it. The last thing she will see in this life, will be me. That’s what I would want for her, anyway. I just hoped it wouldn’t be like this. “Alright.” I say and take a deep breath. In the forrest, a few kilometers from the camp, Kristen and I are standing, hugging. She isn’t crying, neither am I. I know Kristen soon will be with her loved ones, and I will one day too. Not yet, but one day. The day I give up. “Are you ready, honey?” I ask silently. I have a .32 revolver laying on the ground, and that is be what I am going to use. “Yes.” Kristen says and nods. I then give her a last kiss on the forehead, turn around and go over to the revolver. I pick it up and cocks it. “Goodbye, dad.” Kristen says and smiles. I nod and manage a weak smile. She then closes her eyes. “Goodbye, honey.” I say and raise the revolver. As the bullet hits Kristen in the forehead, I drop to my knees, crying. She gave up. Deaths *Kristen Tallie Credits *Douglas Tallie *Garrett White *Kristen Tallie Category:Hope On The Rocks Category:Hope On The Rocks Issues Category:Issues